


Another Hour

by i_am_op



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blue Paladin Allura (Voltron), Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, idk whats else to add
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_op/pseuds/i_am_op
Summary: Lance looked at the Garrison pamphlet and then averted his eyes back to the Biology Research Center booklet."Well?" His teacher gently urged him.Being a student cadet of the space program in the Garrison program was of the highest prestige. It would mean respect. It'd mean space.It meant leaving home."Let me check out that biology school."[Allura is the blue Paladian and Lance and Keith meet under different circumstances AU]





	Another Hour

Lance was a middle child. 

Being the middle child was difficult. With five other siblings, it was hard to be the center of attention. Especially when you weren't the oldest, but not the youngest either.

Not someone his mother could depend on, nor someone his mother had to take care of.

It was almost as if he was there, in the background, second to all his siblings. So he did whatever he could to get his mother's attention, even if he had to strangle it away from his other siblings with his bare hands.

And so, he _studied_. He crammed, he studied, he reviewed, and as much as he'd like to deny it, he kissed the teacher's ass so _badly_. 

But it was definitely worth it when he became salutatorian. Alright, it meant he got second place to valedictorian, but salutatorian also was a leeway to good high schools to choose from.

That definitely was evident when he got offers from prestigious schools like Garrison and the Carter of Biology Research.

And suddenly, with those offers, his teacher felt the need to suddenly mind Lance's business.

Lance fiddled with the handmade friendship bracelets his younger sister made for him. He tapped his foot impatiently as he looked around the classroom, praying to himself that he'd be allowed to leave soon.

He promised his mom that he'd look after his younger siblings today and he should've been home fifteen minutes ago by now, ordering some pizza and turning on some television program. 

"--since you've narrowed it down to these, I want to know what you'd prefer. As your teacher, I think--" Lance turned him out as he stared at his dirty shoelaces.

His eyes briefly flickered over to the clock and back again at the shoelaces. The teacher droned off as he had a newfound interest in observing the crack on the floor.

His teacher abrubtly stopped talking and at the corner of his eyes, he saw a briefly flash of movement.

At the sudden movement, he looked over to his teacher, who had stopped talking in favor of rummaging through his desk and picking something out before setting it on his desk.

Curiously, Lance peered over at the surface, looking over the two things that had been spread out on the table.

A Garrison pamphlet on his left. A Carter of Biology Research booklet to his right. His eyes wandered back and forth between the two. 

"Well?" His teacher gently urged him.

He'd have to choose between the two of them. 

He looked over at the Garrison pamphlet. He was more tempted to pick the school.

Flying a spacecraft seemed like some lovely daydream. Being a student cadet of the space program in the Garrison program was of the highest prestige.

It would mean respect.

It'd mean space, stars _, the galaxy._

It meant traveling.

 _Excitement_.

Something _new_. 

It also meant leaving home.

With a brief internal conflict in his mind, he directed his gaze to his teacher with an unsure glaze and was met with an expectant expression that had plastered itself over the teacher's face. 

Sighing internally and hesitating slightly, Lance gestured over towards the his right.

"Let me check out that biology school."

The teacher smiled at him and pushed the booklet towards his hands and slipped the Garrison program back into his desk in one fluid maneuver. "Lovely choice. I know a friend who had a niece go there. Good place. I'll inform the school of your interest."

"Right," Lance said, a bit awkwardly as he grasped the thin booklet in his hands. "I'll get back to you on my final answer tomorrow."

Lance goes home and gets thrown into the lien's den without any warning. He's break his back, taking care of a crowd of noisy younger siblings who pesters him for food.

He's tempted to just go and submit his acceptance letter, let his wishes to enter the Garrison come true and leave them here as he flies miles and miles away from them in space.

He's reminded of why he dreamed of living alone and away from this noisy family all his life.

Then he gets another friendship bracelet from Maria, watches some "Spongebob SquarePants" as they crowd together on the couch while snacking on popcorn, cooks dinner with his mom, and sleeps with a sense of belonging.

The feeling of loneliness suddenly seemed to become a vague concept as he experiences the warmth of a family.

The idea that at the end of the day, there's a hot meal on the table from his mom and noisy siblings that fill up the empty air. That alone comforted him. 

He decides to skim through the booklet, Garrison far out of his mind. 

_"My final choice is the Carter of Biology Research, sir."_

**Author's Note:**

> lol, so short bc i just thought of this up on the spot


End file.
